


Meeting

by ks0499



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentions of Dream, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), based off of the events today, idk it’s late, like if they meet up before tomorrow’s battle or something, tags are dumby thick, they fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks0499/pseuds/ks0499
Summary: Tommy and techno argue the morning before the events of January 6th
Kudos: 49





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small and fast Ik most of it doesn’t make sense I just wanted to have some fun plus it’s late.
> 
> Sorry for the weird spelling or formatting in some places again it’s pretty late and I’m dyslexic .🙏🙏 
> 
> Thx for reading if u do

“This is my home, techno”

“This is not your home” firm, fists clenching

“Yes it is!-“

“This is not your home.” He repeats, a little louder

“Listen to me, technoblade, this is my home this is where I’m from! This is where Wilbur and I.. where we grew up! Where we did things!”Tommy rambles, speaking over himself and stumbling to a point they both know techno doesn’t see “this is where...” tommy glances around as his voice fades out. Whispering echos along the walls. 

“Oh back to tubbo eh? “ he catches onto the guilty glimmer in Tommy’s eye. **_Pathetic_** “Always back to tubbo with you! tubbo! The guy who EXILED YOU! The guy who turned his back on you for the ‘greater good’? That tubbo!”

“He was being manipulated!” He shouted in defence much quicker than most responses come. 

“When has he ever stood up for you? Ever?” He snaps and Tommy clenches his jaw, head held high with an expression that read  _** dont test me ** _ _**.**_ Techno backs down just a fraction.

“What about back there” heasks, rounding to face Tommy now, full height with an outstretched hand pointing towards home,  _**our home**_.  “what about Phil? What about the dogs? what about everything? “ 

“It’s a fucking box in the middle of an ice storm!” He screeches

“You called it home” technos eyes narrow “you said it was home, you said _our_ home, and I thought maybe, for once in your fucking life, you weren’t lying about something. That you were being genuine with me. “ the silence that followed hung thick in the air, technos breathing a struggle to even put and Tommy itching with irritation just under his skin.

“Yeah.. yeah..you’re right technoblade but dyou know what?” He started, slicing through the silence with words laced in ice “ I called it home while I watched you and dad nice and cozy up there all on your own- and you were alone for a good long while-and you-“ he points at techno accusingly 

“you must’ve loved it. Having him favour you like he always has, having him to yourself while Wilbur and I were out here doing things! fighting for our lives, fighting for our _whole_ lives. Fighting for things we cared about! Things that you couldn’t possibly understand! because you don’t care about anything! You give zero shits about nothing other than chaos! ” emphasis laces his words, pushing on technos wounds with every syllable. Red faced and Spreading his arms, letting out a triumphant noise “ _This_ is my home, this is my everything!”

“I thought your discs were your everything” hurt because after everything  **_this is what he thinks of you, you’re a weapon. He used you. He never cared. He was never going to care. He’s jealous and angry and bitter and vile because he doesn’t care, he never cared. Who would he? He never listened to you. Ever. All he wanted was your help and now that he doesn’t need it...you’re nothing to him. You’re Less than the dirt in this shitty town_**. 

“They’re a piece of my everything” he says “little bits I can carry close so that when maniacs like you come and try to ruin everything, atleast I’ll have those”

“Yeah and look at where they are” he bites “with dream. Stupid little song discs holding so much power. I mean-“ he let out a frustrated laugh “you were willing to blow up ‘your home’ for them less than a day ago, Tommy.” 

His eyes narrowed as his grip adjusted on the axe, blood boiling in his veins 

“Yeah, with dream. The guy you teamed up with even after everything he’s done”

“After everything _He’s_ done” techno scoffs

“You know what he did ! You know what he did to me! You know what he’s like! you know everything and you still-“

“they executed me and you still sided with them!” he cuts Tommy off, heart beat roaring in his ears “Again.” He adds, raising his hand to point directly in Tommy’s face, “you betrayed me again, Tommy.”   


It  felt cold suddenly, chills rolling over his body from technos words.  Betrayed. 

“Dream is the only person I can count on” technos voice levels out just barely neutral. Tommy shakes his head in disbelief _how could you_

“He’s using you, technoblade!” He screams, almost a plead“like he used me! Like he used tubbo! Like he uses everybody!”

“I know! but atleast he doesn’t pretend about it. Atleast he doesn’t act like he cares about me, like we’re friends, like we’re _family_ .”   
he clenched his teeth together,closing his eyes at the sudden noise jumbled in his head. The voices fighting with him overlapping eachother in a nasty jumble. He resorts to Covering his face with his palm, wiping his eyes like that’ll help. 

Tommy watches him for a moment, hurt. The axe in his hand getting heavier by the minute, weighing inside as the guilt drowns him in a burning pit just above his belly button.He feels sick, this isn’t what he wanted either.

“And even now...” technos voice came out weaker, laughing sadly at himself

“even now they’re telling me to protect you” he shakes his head with a sigh, looking behind himself at the sunrise. 

Throat too raw for words to come out, weapon to heavy to strike with, pain too hot to fuel him. Tommy’s eyes widen and he just manages to keep himself from losing his guard. 

“Lmanburg is coming down, today Tommy. People are gonna get hurt, people are gonna die if they have to.” His voice trails as he glances back at the younger boy “are you sure you wanna be on the wrong side of history again?” 


End file.
